Swept Away
by Lady Tazz
Summary: Since Dr. Carlisle Cullen came into Bella's life last Christmas Eve everything changed. Every day she has spent with him over the last four months seems to be a dream. She is head-over-heels in love with him but is scared to let him have her whole heart. Will she finally give in and get swept away by his love? A continuation of A Christmas To Remember,


**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **Thanks to Elodie Whitlock for being my second pair of eyes!**

 **Banner made by Madam Akyria**

This is a continuation of my O/s A Christmas to Remember that I wrote for Toys4Tots

 **~Swept Away~**

The early morning sun peeked through the curtains as I opened my eyes. A smile began to form as I listened to the birds singing and the waves rolling over the sand. I still had a hard time believing that I'm here in the Cayman Islands on vacation with the most amazing man on earth.

Still wrapped in Carlisle's arms, I turned my head to find him sound asleep. My gaze landed on his beautiful face; we've only been together for a few months, but deep down, I knew that my feelings for him were deeper than I wanted to admit. The past few months have been like a dream; I would've never thought a trip to the Emergency Room on Christmas Eve would change my life so completely. Knowing the pain a man can inflict on your heart, the idea of starting a relationship scared the hell out of me. Carlisle gave me the space I needed, and I finally realized that he wasn't out to hurt me. But my heart and my head were in constant battle; my head warned me to be careful, but my heart knew what it craved.

"Morning beautiful," he said bringing me out of my deep thought. He pulled me toward him, and placed a kiss on my lips. "I love waking up to you naked in my arms."

"Morning, I love being naked in your arms."

His lips once again met mine; we instantly get lost in one another. Slowly, I rolled us, over so I was on top of him. His hands roamed my body as I took his hardness in my hand and stroked it a few times before I positioned myself over his hard cock lowering myself down on him, inch by glorious inch, until he filled me completely.

"My god."

I started to move up and down him very slowly at first enjoying how he felt inside of me. "Carlisle," I moaned as my movements became swift and urgent

.

"Bella," he moaned as his hands found my breast.

"Ohh." Slipped from my lips as I rode him hard. His hands continued to fondle my breasts and I could feel my orgasm building.

"Carlisle...fuck...Carlisle," I chanted.

"So close," he said as he slid his finger between us and found my clit, the sensation sent me spiraling into an amazing orgasm.

"Bella," he moaned as he released deep inside me.

Panting I collapsed next to him. We lay there holding each other and trying to catch our breaths.

"We should get up and moving beautiful. I'm starving," he said as he sat up.

"Me too. I can't believe we only have two more days here."

"I know; I wish we were staying longer."

"Yeah, like forever."

A huge smile graced his beautiful face. He stood up and extended his hand out to me. "We should shower." I gladly took it; he pulled me to my feet, and placed a kiss on my lips. "After you," he said in a deep voice.

I headed toward the bathroom and glanced behind me. "You just wanted to watch my ass," I said then giggled.

"You do have a nice ass," he replied as we walked toward me and stopped. Pressing is naked body against mine he whispered in my ear, "Now, let's get you good and wet. Shall we?" He stepped in front of me, grabbed my hand, and pulled toward the bathroom.

After we ate breakfast, we spent some time shopping and taking in some sights. Finally, we stopped for a quick lunch at an outdoor restaurant then headed toward the beach. Carlisle rented a boat, and we spent the afternoon on the water. It was the perfect day. Each moment I spent with him, I fell deeper and deeper. I just hoped he felt the same way about me.

After dinner, we took a walk on the beach. The air was warm; the slight breeze felt good as it caressed my skin. He stopped and pulled me toward him, and his deep-blue eyes met mine.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. These last few months with you have been like a dream."

"I know what you mean; sometimes I think I'm going to wake up to find that I only dreamed you."

"Bella, I need to tell you something," he whispered before placing a kiss on my lips.

"You can tell me anything."

He took a deep breath, and my heart sped up. My body started to tense then I felt his hand on my cheek, and I started to relax.

"I love you. I just needed you to know that. Of course, I hope you feel the same way, but I'll understand if you're not there yet. I just wanted you to know how I felt. I love you completely and totally Isabella Marie Swan.

I couldn't hold back the tears that followed down my cheeks. I pulled him toward me and kissed him with all that I had. After a few minutes or maybe it was only seconds, I pulled away and looked into his memorizing eyes. "I love you too."

"Thank you," he whispered against my lips as his thumb wiped away my tears.

"For what?"

"Letting me love you and loving me back."

"Oh Carlisle, you have changed my life in so many ways. Before you, I was so bitter and lost. I never thought I would ever find happiness."

"You have changed me also. I was a workaholic before you came into my life like a breath of fresh air. You showed me how to enjoy life." He placed his lips against mine once again. "Now let's go back to our room."

I nodded. He took my hand, and we walked in comfortable silence hand in hand back to our room.

Once back in our room Carlisle shut the door and locked it. "Let's go to bed." Smirking as he pulled me toward the king-sized bed, undressed me, and he laid me on the bed before he stripped off his clothes and joined me. Placing sweet kisses on my body everywhere, he could. "I love your body," he whispered against my skin. He took each breast in his mouth worshiping it and then sucking hard on the nipple. He ran his tongue over my navel and toward my throbbing sex. I moaned in pleasure as his tongue explored me. His tongue swirled around my clit and into my core.

"You taste so good." He hummed into my flesh causing my body to tremble.

My hands twisted in the sheets as he inserted two fingers, pumping them, and he sucked on my bundle of nerves sending over the edge quickly.

"I need to be in you," he groaned as he positioned himself above me and slide into me slowly, until he filled me completely. He started to move slowly at first, just enjoying the feeling. "Bella," he moaned.

"God, faster please," I begged.

I wrapped my legs around him as I let out a loud moan as he was thrusting in and out of me, faster and harder. I felt like my body climbing toward my second orgasm. We both met our release, and he slowly pulled out of me and placed a kiss on my lips. "I love you." He stated as he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"I love you too."

We stayed in bed the rest of the evening talking and making love as I allowed my heart to get swept away.

The next morning I woke to an empty bed. I frowned and looked around our room; Carlisle was nowhere to be found. Then I heard the shower going. With an evil grin, I pulled my naked self out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. I smiled as I listened to him hum a tune, I slid open the door and giggled as Carlisle whipped his head around and smiled.

"Morning, I thought I could scrub your back," I said in a sexy voice as I stepped in.

"I hope I didn't wake you. I wanted to give you breakfast in bed as this is our last day here." He explained as he pulled me toward him.

"Breakfast in bed, I like that idea. I have no problems going back to bed."

His placed his mouth on mine as the warm water spilled over our bodies. After we washed each other bodies, he turned off the water, stepped out and grabbed us both a towel.

"I'm going to get dressed and get us some coffee and breakfast. Don't bother to get dressed. Crawl back in bed, I won't be long," he stated in a very low, sexy, demanding tone.

I nodded my head and my arousal spiked at his words. No matter, how many times we had sex; I always wanted more, _needed_ more.

After a very long breakfast in bed, we finally made it out of our room a little before noon. We were headed toward the resorts pool to spend our last afternoon here relaxing in the sun.

I opened my eyes when I felt Carlisle's hand caress my back.

"Your skin is so pale I didn't want you to burn."

"Thank you. What time is it?"

"Around four. We should get going soon. I've made us reservations for tonight on a Yacht. It's a sunset dinner Cruise. I thought it would be a romantic way to end our trip.

I rolled over unto my back so I could face him. "Wow! A Yacht?" I asked is a higher pitch tone than normal.

"Yes, a Yacht."

"You are one very romantic man and I love you."

"I love you too," he replied before kissing me.

We had drinks at the pool bar then headed back to our room to get cleaned up and dressed for our night out.

I wore a black sundress with low heels; I pulled the sides of my hair up and placed pins in them. Carlisle looked stunning in a short-sleeved button down shirts that hugged his every muscle and a black pair of pants.

We arrived on the boat and enjoyed the most romantic night of drinking, dinner, and dancing. He held me tight as we watched the sunset unto the water.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

"Yes it is breathtaking."

"I mean you."

I turned my head to find his eyes filled with love and passion. He turned me so my back was against the side rails of the yacht and kissed with such passion that my head spun

"I can't wait to be alone with you," he moaned as he pressed his body into me as his lips continued to devour mine. I could feel how hard he was.

"God," I panted.

"I will never get my fill of you. Having you with me twenty-four seven for a week, I have no idea how I'll manage only seeing you a few times a week."

"I know. Thank you again for arranging this trip and everything. This past week with you has been the most amazing of my life."

"Mine too."

We finally made it back to our room. I was beyond turned on. My body throbbed for him. As soon as he shut the door, I pressed him up against the wall. "Oh, Carlisle," I whimpered. "You have far too many clothes on." I unbuttoned his shirt, kissing down his chest after each button. I knelt on the floor and unfastened his pants. Looking up into his beautiful eyes as I pushed his pants and boxers down. His very hard cock was inches from my mouth. I licked my lips and slowly took the tip into my mouth. I slide him in and out slowly at first.

"Your mouth...baby...so...good."

I started to suck him harder while my hands massaged his balls, enjoying the sounds of pure ecstasy he was making.

"I'm going to come, baby," he groaned.

I took him in as far as I could relaxing my throat as he released his fluid. I swallowed it gladly.

I found myself airborne and then laying on the bed. He stripped me of my dress and under garment and then crawled up my body until he was between my legs. He rubbed his hard cock up and down my wet pussy, teasing me.

"Please."

"Please what Bella?

"Stop teasing me!"

With one thrust, he was buried deep inside me and we both cried out. I felt complete and whole. He moved in, and out of me as I wrapped my legs around his waist sending pure pleasure throughout my entire body. We both slowly found our release and collapsed into each other's arms.

"Bella, I need to discuss something with you," he whispered before placing a kiss on my lips.

"Okay."

"I love you, and I want to spend to spend every night like this. I want to wake up to you every morning. I would like you to move in with me when we get back."

My heart melted as I listened to each word. He really did love me. Just the thought of being with him every day made my insides melt. "Move in with you?"

"Yes, I want you there when I come home, in my bed every night; I want to see your face every morning when I wake up." He took a deep breath. "But if you need to time to think about it, I understand. It's a big step."

 _Did I need time to think about it?_ If I were to be completely honest with myself I wanted the same things he did. _I wanted him every day, forever!_

I placed my lips on his; we enjoyed a slow sensual kiss. "I don't need to think about it. I love you and I want to move in with you."

He smiled and pushed unto my back. "Then it's settled. When we get back you're moving in with me." He lips met mine. The kiss was full of emotion and hope for the future, my lips parted allowing his tongue access as our bodies joined once again as we spent most the night loving each other.

Seven months later…

It was Christmas Eve, and I was waiting for Carlisle to get home. All he would tell me was to wear a dress; he wanted the rest of tonight to be a surprise. I was dressed in a red dress that fell just above my knees. I had on incredibly high heels, thank god, he was a doctor because I was sure I'll fall and break my neck in these shoes. I couldn't believe that I met him a year ago.

I heard the door opened, and I walked into the living room to find him wearing a black suit.

"You look stunning," he said.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"I changed at the hospital to save time."

I walked toward him. "So where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you, but we need to get going." He pulled me to him and placed a kiss on my lips. "I can't wait to get you out of this dress later."

"Can't we just stay home?" I pouted.

"No," he laughed. "But it's tempting."

We headed out the door. Carlisle made us dinner reservations at a very exclusive restaurant. Everything from the wine to dessert was exquisite.

When we got into his car, he turned to me.

"I need you to do something for me without asking any questions. I need you to trust me."

"Anything. Just ask."

He reached over an opened the glove compartment and pulled out a slick scarf.

"I'm going to have to blindfold you. Please don't fight me on this."

"But-"

He cut me off by placing his finger on my lips. "You just said anything."

I let out a deep breath. "Fine I'll play along."

"Thank you."

He placed the scarf securely around my eyes. "Relax we will be there shortly."

I sighed and sunk into the seat. He started the car and before I knew it he was parking.

"We're here." He said then I heard his door open and shut. I jumped when my door opened. "Give me your hand. I don't want you to fall."

"Where are we?" I asked. I could hear traffic and people all around me.

"You'll find out soon. Just hold my hand and don't let go."

We walked into a building. I could hear people talking under their breath, and it smelled clean almost sterile.

"Are we at the hospital?" I asked.

"Don't ask questions," he replied.

I could hear some faint giggles around me. We stopped walking, and I felt him take off my blindfold. I was stunned to find myself in the hospital cafeteria standing in front of the very table that I sat with him a year ago. On the table before me was a lit candle and a dozen red roses.

"Carlisle what is going on?" I asked as I looked around and found all eyes were on me.

"Bella."

Hearing my name made me focus back on him. Our eyes met and I watched as we he placed one knee on the floor. My mind finally caught up to what was happening and the tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"A year-ago today you came into my life. I knew there was something different about you the moment I laid eyes on you. I became smitten with you as we drank coffee at this very table. Bella, I want a life with you; I want to have kids with you, and grow old with you. I wanted to come back here where it all started to ask you if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I nodded and whispered, "Yes."

He stood up and placed his arms around me as the room was filled with clapping and laughter. He placed his lips on mine, and I was home in his arms. The only home I ever wanted to know and I allowed myself to get swept away once again by this amazing man.

 **End Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
